She Knocks Twice
by mochamaker
Summary: Sam and Daniel chase after the elusive Tomb Raider, Lady Croft


Sam and Janet- Laura Croft crossover.

Synopsis- Daniel and Sam go to New York to bid on the Sarcophagus . Lara Croft is there and bidding on it. Croft has a dagger with similar markings. Sam has to get information from Croft. Protect the Stargate secrets.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Just playing with them for amusement sake.

**She Knocks Twice**

Chap 1

"Listen up people. There's been a change of plans. I want you, Major Carter to accompany Daniel to New York tonight," General Hammond boomed from across the conference table, halting the surrounding murmurs of conversation from the SG1 team.

"What?" Sam said, turning away from Colonel O'Neill and gazing at Hammond. "Why do I need to go to New York? Or we need to go to New York? Sir, we're jumping tomorrow at zero eight hundred." She stared between the Colonel and the General.

"No you're not." Hammond slapped the table. "I've already discussed this with O'Neill and the Doc. You and Daniel will be on the red-eye to New York. Pack a bag, Major and Daniel will fill you in on the way."

"Buck up, Carter. You're going to the big apple." O'Neill smirked as he slid over a piece of paper. "Here's your flight itinerary and what you'll need for clothes." He stood up and looked over at Daniel. "Treat the lady accordingly." O'Neill tipped his hat then ducked his head. "Dismissed."

The door slammed as Colonel O'Neill exited the conference room. The remaining members of the SG1 team sat in silence.

"How could he…" Sam exclaimed.

"Hey, don't stare at me, Carter," Daniel huffed, staring at the bewildered Major Carter. "This wasn't my idea. Not completely, anyways."

Sam stood up, grabbing the piece of paper O'Neill slid over her way before he made his cowardly exit. "This is what I'm supposed to bring?" She slapped her hip as she huffed. The paper contained several items of clothing and a few toiletries required for the trip.

Daniel shrugged. "I suppose. I have my own list too if it makes you feel any better."

"No, it doesn't. Well, if O'Neill made this list then we'll have words when I return. A black suit and a mini skirt?" Sam frowned.

"Just please don't stomp on his foot again. I had to listen to him whine for a week," Daniel said, standing from his chair and backing away from the table before the irate Major Carter could stomp on his foot instead of O'Neill's.

The door to the room opened just as Daniel was backing away, and hit Daniel on the shoulder.

"Ah," Daniel huffed, his eyes never leaving Carter.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Doctor Jackson. I need to have a word with Major Carter," Doctor Janet Fraiser said, looking from Sam to Daniel then over to the empty chair of where O'Neill usually sat. "Where's Colonel O'Neill?" She frowned.

"He escaped," Sam muttered, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Daniel, we'll pick this after I speak with Janet."

Daniel ducked his head. "Of course, Major." He stepped around Janet. "Good luck, Doctor," he whispered, loud enough for Sam to hear but kept walking away. "Come on Teal'c," Daniel called over her shoulder.

The big man, Teal'c stood gracefully from the table, glancing to Sam. "Major Carter, enjoy your trip," He husked in his baritone. "I shall see you when you return. The jump to P3_5437 shall wait for your return. Colonel O'Neill will not leave without you."

"Thanks, Teal'c," Sam said, watching Teal'c step around Janet then close the door behind him.

Janet stepped up to stand beside Sam, glancing up and catching her eyes. "You know that you can't jump until I've cleared you, and neither can they. General's order after O'Neil brought back that skin rash, remember?"

Sam shivered then scratched her arms. "Yes. And we all itched like crazy. You know, he never said how he ended up with that."

"And, unfortunately, due to confidentiality, I'm not allowed to say." Janet smirked.

"Right of course you're not." Sam pointed her finger at Janet. "You told me you had no idea," Sam exclaimed.

"Sam, of course I knew. I had to treat him." Janet shrugged. "Besides, I'm not the examine and tell type."

Sam smiled. "And, boy am I glad you're not cause I'm sure there's lots you could say about me. Especially if I ever pissed you off the way the Colonel does."

"Oh, Major. You could never piss me off that much. I have a pretty high tolerance for you." Janet pulled out a chair and sat down, gesturing for Sam to follow suit. "You better sit down for what I'm about to tell you, Sam."

Sam eased back down into her seat. The two women sat in silence for a few seconds, glancing at each other, before Sam finally said, "The General informed me that I have to go with Daniel tonight to New York. He was very cryptic, which is definitely not like the General at all." Sam lifted her itinerary sheet. "Do you know what this is all about? Is it really bad?"

"That's why I'm here. I need you down in the infirmary for a quick physical. This physical will be slightly different then the ones you're used to."

Sam leaned back in her chair, turning to fully face Janet. She shivered at the suddenly intense look Janet cast her way. "What exactly do you mean?"

Janet swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. She licked her lips. "Sam, that list is for an undercover operation. We're friends. O'Neill wants you to look more…well, feminine." She reached out and covered Sam's arm with her hand. "He thought it best for me to be the one to break the news to you."

Sam frowned. "I'm feminine enough."

Janet grinned at Sam's bewildered pout. "Not for this operation you're not. I've been ordered to…give you a makeover and take you shopping." Janet held her breath.

Sam ran a hand through her short hair then down her cheek and chin. "A makeover and shopping." She slid the list over to Janet. "Okay. But you're buying me a beer."

"How about a sparkling water at the airport? You have to be on the flight by sixteen hundred." Janet picked up the itinerary. "We'll modify this list. Don't worry, Sam. I won't outfit you in leather hooker boots." Janet opened the conference room door, glancing over her shoulder at Sam.

"No hooker boots? That's a relief," Sam murmured, following Janet out of the conference room. "I'll meet you in the infirmary at fifteen hundred. The General is picking up the bill for this little makeover, right?"

"Of course. See you at three." Janet walked off, leaving Sam standing in the hallway outside the conference room.

"Daniel…you're dead meat," Sam muttered, sliding her hands into her pockets and heading in the direction of Daniel's lab.

"Sam, I had no idea. Honestly. Don't hurt me," Daniel whined, backing away from the frowning Samantha Carter. "The General and O'Neill pulled me aside this morning and gave me the same treatment. I've got a hair and nail appointment in a few hours then I have to be at the airport for our four o'clock flight. They gave me this file."

"They couldn't have given me one?" Sam muttered, stepping forward and grabbing the file Daniel held out. "I'll give this back to you on the flight. I'm assuming you've read this already. Give me a quick debriefing."

"Well, according to the file, they've located a sarcophagus with unique writing on the inside walls. No Egyptologist is able to discern what the writing translates to. I've made copies of the photos that are included in the file and looked them over before the conference meeting. The sarcophagus is up for auction in New York City. That's why we have to go."

"Do you think the Sarcophagus is part of a Ga'ould conspiracy?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. But, I do know that the General is expecting some heavy bidders in New York and we're to go and retrieve it for further study. No matter what the cost I was told."

"What kind of heavy bidders are they expecting?" Sam nibbled her lip thoughtfully. "Are we talking about wealthy bidders?"

"We are talking about people with the means to get the Sarcophagus before we have a chance to investigate the symbols. Unfortunately, this is an item that the United States Government isn't allowed to confiscate without a valid reason. Plus, there's too much interest to keep the origins of the mysterious symbols under the rug and a secret." Daniel sat down at his desk. "I briefly looked up the symbols in our planet directory."

Sam slapped her thigh. "Let me guess, there's no match?"

Daniel met Sam's gaze. "Right."

"Do you have any names or photos of the heavy bidders we're to be expecting?" Sam said, grabbing the spare chair. She sat down, stretching out her feet then flipped open the file in her hands. She briefly glanced at the first two pages, stamped with the top secret symbol then stopped as her eyes connected with eyes in the black and white photo on the top of the third sheet.

"Ever heard of Lady Croft?" Daniel whispered, then sat back and watched Sam's face. He saw her eyes glaze as she processed the name.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" Sam shut the folder.

"I would." Daniel reached behind him and pulled an old yellow and black magazine off his desk then tossed it into Sam's lap. "She made the front page last month. Found some type of sacrificial dagger." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He stared at Sam, their eyes locking. "A dagger with mysterious symbols that no one in the known world could decipher."

"A dagger that was found in an abandoned burial chamber in Egypt no doubt," Sam exclaimed.

"Bingo, Major Carter. We're to get the Sarcophagus and find out what Lady Croft knows regarding the sacrificial dagger markings." Daniel cleared his throat. "And we're to get her attention by any means necessary. And, it was mentioned to me that she favors the fairer sex."

Sam frowned, then gasped. "Don't go there, Daniel." She grabbed the file and slammed the door on her way out.

"So, I guess I'm getting a ride to the airport?" He shouted.

Sam stomped into the infirmary and went directly to Doctor Fraiser's office. She opened the door, glanced at Janet, then slammed the door. "Janet Fraiser, did you know about this?"

Janet looked up from the file she had been reading for the last hour. "Excuse me?"

"The mission." Sam started pacing in front of Janet's desk. "Did they inform you of why you need to make me look more feminine." She stopped walking, crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her friend. "Did the Colonel or General tell you why I need to look like a sex kitten?"

"Not entirely. I received a brief explanation then told to make you look good. I figured it was a need-to-know basis type of case." Janet closed the file and clasped her hands together.

"Daniel just informed me that I'm going on some undercover mission to seduce a buyer of an artifact and find out all she knows. SHE, Janet!" Sam shouted.

"Oh," Janet murmured.

"Yeah…OH!" Sam stomped her foot.

"This artifact must be pretty important for them."

"A woman, Janet. Did you hear what I just said?"

"I heard you, Major."


End file.
